


Wanna Keep Singing?

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: Love Is Blind (2019)
Genre: Blue Chevy, F/M, Fluff, Friends? Or are they more?, Guitar, Music, One Shot, Sunny Days, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: It's a beautiful sunny day! The birds are singing, the breeze is warm, Russell's playing his guitar- wait. I know that one!
Relationships: Russell Hank / Original Female Character(s), Russell Hank / Reader, Russell Hank / You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Wanna Keep Singing?

**Author's Note:**

> In case there's any confusion, the song is Bruno Mars's _Just The Way You Are_.

Russell always looks so lost when he holds his guitar. Every time. Doesn't even play a full song nine times out of ten. He usually just strums a few chords while staring at nothing; a confused, focused, and yet sad look on his face.

"Hey, you."

His head turned slowly, almost as if he didn't quite hear me. When his eyes found my face, though, they didn't seem as sad or lost. More lighthearted and back on this plane of existence.

A smile slipped across my face, his eyes fell from mine to watch it happen.

"What are you doing out here? Is the bed of the truck really that much more comfortable than, say, the grass in that park?" My tone was light and teasing. He shrugged and nodded over to the park I mentioned.

"You mean the park full of people that I don't know? No thanks, I'd rather stay here," he told me as his head dropped and he began strumming a tune on his guitar again.

"You're succeeding in your quest to be invisible, Russell."

His fingers stopped briefly before continuing the song so I sang along.

" _ **When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.**_ "

Now he actually looked at me. He looked more confused and shocked than ever.

"You're the only person to know what I've played without me telling them. Let alone sing along." He continued, playing louder now. "Wanna keep singing?"

My smile spread wider across my face and he restarted the song so I could sing from the beginning. He lifted his head again as I began singing, locking eyes with me.

" _ **Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I may have fallen down the rabbit hole marked "Aidan Turner" and decided I was going to watch everything he's been in. That I have access to. (Yes, I'm bitter that I can't watch The Lieutenant of Inishmore... it was a **p l a y**! Watch me cry.) But I came across this movie and really think it deserves more attention.
> 
> Love Is Blind is... very emotion heavy. So, if you decide to watch it, I hope you watch it with someone.
> 
> Russell Hank became my favorite of Aidan's characters (sorry, Ki!) because a lot of what goes through his head in the movie is a lot of what I struggled with I was younger and my mental illness(es) started making themselves known. I still struggle with some of these thoughts from time to time but that's ok because I know how to cope with them now, how to shut them down.
> 
> Just so y'all know, I am still working on Tolkien-verse but, because of how my brain works, I struggle with writing in a... linear way (Point A, to B, to C, and so on). I also burn myself out on some fandoms and end up not revisiting for a while. As we have seen (sorry, y'all...). That being said, I am just bouncing around right now and have a bunch of things written so I'm just gonna post them from time to time.
> 
> So far I've got at least one work (mostly one-shots) for each of Aidan's characters that I've discovered. Characters I'm willing to share are as follows[number of available works]: Russell Hank[5], Kíli[1], John Mitchell[1]
> 
> The numbers will probably change but a lot of personal things are in them and I'm unsure what of those things I'd be willing to share. Also, when I say Fluff I mean tooth-rotting, stomach-churning, pastel cotton candy... **FLUFF**!
> 
> Just ask JustRamblinOn. She's read them all. She says she gets a stomachache every time she reads one.


End file.
